wikisimpsons2010fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dr. Hibbert
Julius Murphy Hibbert, conocido como Julius M. Hibbert, Julius Hibbert o solo como Dr. Hibbert. Nace el 23 de Abril de 1939. Se casó con Bernice Hibbert el 22 de Abril de 1976. Tuvieron primero al Hijo 1 Hibbert el 1 de Abril de 1977, luego al Hijo 2 Hibbert el 20 de Mayo de 1979, luego a la Hija 1 Hibbert el 21 de Abril de 1981 y por último a la Hija 2 Hibbert el 22 de Mayo de 1985. Su voz original se la da Harry Shearer y apareció por primera vez en "Bart the Daredevil". El Dr. Hibbert es el más competente y destacado doctor de todo Springfield, aunque usualmente no demuestra esfuerzo ni empeño en su trabajo. Una de sus características principales es la de reirse en las situaciones menos oportunas. En Hispanoamérica estaba doblado originalmente por Felipe Preciado, en algunos episodios fue doblado Mario Sauret, y actualmente esta doblado por Gerardo Vázquez en la versión hispanoamericana. Su familia es, sus hermanos, Encías Sangrantes Murphy y Director del Orfanato de Shelbyville (Oh brother, where art thou?), su esposa, Bernice Hibbert, sus hijos, Hijo 1 Hibbert e Hijo 2 Hibbert y sus hijas, Hija 1 Hibbert e Hija 2 Hibbert. Papel en Los Simpsons El Dr. Hibbert es (usualmente) el doctor de la familia Simpson, un genio (con un IQ de 155), un miembro de Mensa, estudiante graduado de la Universidad de Medicina Johns Hopkins, y un miembro de la empresa en el hospital Johns Hopkins. Hibbert es notablemente menos disfuncional comparado con otros personajes de la serie, aunque tiene la tendencia de reírse en los momentos menos inapropiados para los pacientes,pero en un capítulo menciona que si no aprende a reirse asi ya estaria muerto. Él Menciona en "Make Room for Lisa", que "Before I learned to chuckle mindlessly, I was headed to an early grave." (traducido como "Antes de que haya aprendido a reírme sin pensar, estuve a punto de tener una muerte temprana"). También suele dar dudosas soluciones a problemas médicos. Por ejemplo, cuando Maggie salvó a Homer de ahogarse, él lo atribuyó como uno de los comunes casos de la fuerza supernatural humana en niños cuyos padres están en un grave peligro. Asimismo, mencionó haber tenido una leve sorpresa cuando los riñones de Abraham Simpson estallaron. Hay sugerencias que demuestran que el Dr. Hibbert no ejerce la medicina legalmente, aunque en otros episodios suele contradecirse. Luego de que Marge conversara con él sobre evitar comprar una casa en malas condiciones, Hibbert, agradecido, sugiere regalarle prescripciones en el mercado negro. Cuando se da cuenta de que Marge tuvo inicialmente entusiasmo cuando tuvo tres hijos, Hibbert mencionó que la salud de un bebé costaría $60,000 en el mercado negro. También es mencionado en "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken" que no tiene una licencia de médico. A pesar de su semejanza de persona honesta y buena, hay evidencia de que sólo es un interesado. En "Homer's Triple Bypass", Hibbert le anuncia a Homer que su operación del corazón costaría $30,000. Cuando Homer escucha el precio, vuelve a tener un ataque al corazón. Seguido a esto, el doctor Hibbert menciona que el costo serían $40,000 en vez de $30,000. En "Bye Bye Nerdie", luego de que el empleo de Homer de cuidar bebés acabara con las lastimaduras en los mismos, Hibbert se queja y dice estar en una época de crisis en el Hospital. Es Republicano y se lo vió en el Cuartel de Republicanos de Springfield reuniéndose con el Sr. Burns y Rainier Wolfcastle. Hibbert es seguidamente visto en flashbacks (por ejemplo, en el nacimiento de Lisa, o en los accidentes de Bart como niño), y en cada aparición tiene un corte de pelo diferente (afro, dreadlocks, Mr. T-style Mohawk, etcétera) apropiados para cada período de tiempo. Hibbert trabaja en el Hospital General de Springfield Familia El Dr. Hibbert es casado; él y su esposa Bernice tienen por lo menos cuatro hijos sin identificar, dos niños y dos niñas. Cuando es vista a la familia entera, parecen ser una parodia de The Cosby Show. Bernice es conocida como una alcohólica; esto sólo se ha visto en una ocasión (en "Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment" donde cae al piso junto con otros alcohólicos de Springfield, al escuchar que les quitarían la cerveza) Un dato importante es que Encías Sangrantes Murphy y él son hermanos perdidos; Hibbert dijo que tenía un hermano jazzista mientras que Encías Sangrantes Murphy mencionó tener un hermano doctor que se reía en las situaciones más inoportunas. Ambas descripciones concuerdan obviamente. Hibbert tiene una apariencia muy similar al director del Orfanato de Shelbyville, quien menciona también querer encontrar a su hemano perdido al igual que Homer. Tiene un poodle llamado Rosa Barks (en alusión a Rosa Parks) que fue embarazada por Santa's Little Helper. Infelices con los hijos poodles, el doctor Hibbert los abandona con los Simpsons y ellos los reparten. Los dueños conocidos fueron Krusty, Snake y Willie.